The inventive concepts relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a method for treating a substrate using the same.
Various processes (e.g., photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation and deposition processes) are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device. A cleaning process is performed before or after each of the processes to remove byproducts and/or particles generated in each of the processes.
To remove the byproducts and/or the particles remaining on a substrate, the cleaning process may be performed by jetting a chemical, a treatment solution mixed with gas, or a treatment solution provided with vibration.
The method of spraying the treatment solution using the vibration may have an advantage capable of variously adjusting a particle size of the treatment solution. The treatment solution having the adjusted particle size may weaken adhesive force of the byproducts and/or the particles remaining on the substrate or may remove the byproducts and/or the particles. However, if liquid drops of the treatment solution have abnormal sizes, patterns of a substrate may be damaged.